The invention relates to a device and method for bonding two bonding partners. Typical bonding bonding partners include components of a power semiconductor module. A typical example includes a semiconductor chip needing to be firmly and durably bonded to a wafer or substrate. For bonding a semiconductor chip to a substrate, for example, by using a low-temperature bonding technique, a plunger is employed which presses the semiconductor chip against the substrate. When positioning the semiconductor chip on the substrate there is, however, a risk of the semiconductor chip slipping out of place because of its low weight.
One known technique to correctly position a chip on a substrate is to upfront actual bonding by a prelocating step in which the bond between the semiconductor chip and the substrate features a strength which is less than the necessary final strength, but sufficient to position the composite of the substrate and semiconductor chip in a bonder for producing a bond of high strength. For example, a sintering tool may be used without the position of the semiconductor chip relative to that of the substrate being altered. At that time, a high-strength, durable bond is produced. However, such a prelocating step adds to the complications of the process, and also adds to the time needed to make the bond.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.